One for you, one for me
by Swords Divine Light
Summary: She felt as empty as the bullet casings in her hands, but maybe, a few empty things could make a whole. Just a "drabble" of sorts, if not even that for Marth and Peach I guess... More of a gothic horror type but not. one-shot. :U Warning, cartel mentionings and kidnapping and... stuff.


"One for you, one for me." The words rolled past satin ruby lips, curling at the end in a short whisper and trailing down the body of a young blonde, her pink dress far too high for her own liking.

A loud 'pop', and two smoking bullet casings fell like pins dropping in the dank back alley.

A moment later, the gun and empty cartridge fell to clatter against the gravel and grit as well, leaving only the woman there; alone, on shaking legs and wobbly knees, her face bloodless.

How she kept her balance was unknown, and making her way to the filth lined dumpster was even more mysterious, but she didn't regret what she did. Even when she emptied the contents of her stomach into the rusting metal bin, she still didn't regret it.

Nothing left but dry heaving. Nothing…

She pondered picking up the shells for companions. Something to hold on to as her only friends…

She didn't have friends. So these would make her first, but that was normal. Whores' didn't have friends after all, and if they did, not for long.

But again, that was normal…

She noted how empty they felt in her hand after picking the twin casings from the ground, stuffing them down into her strapless bra without a second thought.

They were empty like her, so maybe if she had a few empty things, she could create a whole with those?

She wasn't sure, but the idea was nice.

_One last look._

She had probably spent the past ten minutes in the alley, and despite it being early morning to midnight…

She left in a flurry, heels clacking and rushing past a mop of cold brown hair and blood. Past the hat lying upwards…

Suddenly she felt suffocated.

The street was empty. That was a plus, but it was still the dark side of town, and her dead owner was a cartel leader…

_Still no regrets._

No matter what happened…. She still had no regrets. She'd have died anyway; but freedom and encasement were two different things, and the first was more appealing than the latter…

_Still, she had no regrets. She just hoped…_

_Wished…_

That the poor child would live…

The poor, poor thing….

Maybe they wouldn't be so alone…

Maybe she had saved them from becoming like her….

She could only pray.

Months had passed, and when she thought she was finally being closed in by the vengeful new leader of the cartel, _Luigi _(Though she was sure he had secretly been plotting his brother's murder anyway) she ran.

It didn't take long for them to find her. A week later, but that was alright. The deed was done, and she was happy.

Even when her brains splattered against the same brick wall and gravel and grit as their leader, she was blissful. An everlasting smile on her cold, dead lips…

She was sure the man had taken her in.

_That was her only and final wish. _

_He got what was truly his. _

They had found her body the next morning. Frozen in the winter air and stiff, but as gruesome as the scene was, the three detectives assigned the case weren't as disgusted as usual.

The woman was smiling after all…

The other blonde, hair swept in a ponytail remarked knowing her in highschool. A certain 'Peach' she said, and the winged brunette nodded, thoughtful.

The other woman, brunette also just shrugged, saying she had seen the victim around town years ago with a blue haired man, to which the blonde pegged as a former lover.

None of them mentioned what had happened. Only that she had been kidnapped a little over a year ago, and they left it at that.

_Eventually a service was held. A few individuals came, but not many knew of the woman in that town._

_Except a certain blue haired man, a small bundle in his arms of blue and blonde._

He uttered the soft words of "Thank you, our daughter is beautiful.", and turned, before pausing.

"_I never gave up loving you. Even when I thought you were lost to me."_

_The man and infant were last to leave._


End file.
